demyxtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Saïx
Saïx (played by Charlotte), the Luna Diviner is the Nobody of Isa, Rank VII within Organization XIII, as well as the second-in-command to Xemnas Appearance Saïx wears a basic Organization black coat, along with the usual black gloves and boots. He has long blue hair vaguely reminiscent of Vexen's in style and length, though Saïx's is a bit wilder at the top. Most of his hair is tucked into his cloak, though a portion is not and falls over the back. Saïx also shares a few traits with fellow Organization members, Xigbar and Xaldin, sharing his pointed ears and gold eyes with the former and his stud earrings with the latter which he maintains from his original persona. Another distinctive trait of Saïx's is the X-shaped scar on his face. The vertex of this "X" is between his eyes and it extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. History Saïx's first appearance is in Demyx Time 5 at the Orginazation Meeting where he asks if it is compulsory that every male member be castrated. He then bends down beside Superior and his hair his played with. In Demyx Time 7 he is sent in by Xemnas to monitor Demyx Time, because Axel wasn't doing too well and because Superior was concerned about some comments they were making about him. Saïx is the victim of this installments "Demyx's Revenge" when Axel and Demyx apparently dig a large hole in the ground on his way to the Superior's bubblebath. This is done because Axel dove into the personel files and found out that Saïx is very short-sighted and color blind. After he recieves a phone call from "The Superior" asking him to help with the "Superior Bubble bath" he leaves and falls victim to the hole. He later returns to inform Demyx and Axel that the Superior wishes to see them in his office and then personaly excorts them. He isn't seen again until Demyx Time 11 where he is shown to have a job similar to Xemnas' financial advisor. He is later seen at the Orgy Meeting where he performs the always important task of taking roll and shooting down Demyx's hair-brained schemes. In Demyx Time 12, he is the aggressive Evil 101 teacher of Oblivion High. When they join his class, he makes them sign release forms so that no injury is his fault. It is also seen that he oversees the theatrical division of the school as well as the job of firing people when the Superior is angered, as seen when he fires Vexen after the Superior nearly blows up the school while trying to get a latte. Saïx had a small role in Demyx Time 13 when he is shown at the end of the episode. He wakes Demyx up who seemed to dream the entire thing to find out he was playing Cluedo. Saïx fusses at him and sends him out. It is shown in this episode that Saïx is in a complicated relationship with the Superior. Relationships *Xemnas - Saïx is Xemnas's dog no less. *Axel - He doesn't like the fact that Axel thinks his hair is better than his. See also